BLEACH Order 66
by moonfangpiercerofheaven
Summary: BLEACH "They put us out before them, they put us on the front lines. So we take the most casualties. So we fight the most. So when our job is done...they can stab us in the back" Spoilers Ichiruki
1. Turnaround

It was the dead of night. They were in a large park. They stood back to back, all nine of them. They were surrounded on all sides. Surrounded, by at least a hundred armed warriors. Every one of them was injured in some way. Every one of them, faced their enemies with a look of hate and confusion in their eyes. Nobody had moved for some time, but the nine had not lowered their guards. They held their swords up, prepared for the battle to begin again. Finally, one of the nine, one who had orange hair and wielded a fierce looking black sword the size of his own body, spoke.

"Why…?" He whispered, looking at the ground. He raised his head, his brown eyes glaring.

"Why would you do this!?" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted. He glared at one of his enemies. He was an old looking man, with a white beard that reached the ground. He stood with his cane positioned before him.

"It is law," he stated simply. Ichigo felt his anger and hurt rise even more.

"Law!? That's it!? This is how you repay us!? We fought for you! We won your war! And then you kill us!?" Ichigo glared at the Soul Reapers that were surrounding him and his fellow Vizards. There were around a hundred of them, at least fifteen from each squad, including their captains and lieutenants. Some looked determined, others looked on with sadness and regret.

Ichigo silently asked himself how this could have happened. It was just the day after the war with Aizen had ended. It had been a hard fought battle. After words, Ichigo had taken to Uraharas to heal…He had woken to Soi Fon, about to stab him with _Suzumebachi_. The rest had gone by in a blur. He had fought every Soul Reaper that tried to kill him. He fought, and found himself with the other Vizards in Karakura Park. And now they were surrounded. Ichigo watched as a white haired man wearing a white robe made his way over to Yamamoto.

"Head captain Yamamoto!" Ukitake pleaded, "You must stop this!" Yamamoto didn't turn his gaze away from Ichigo.

"I cannot,"

"But they have done nothing wrong!"

"Not _yet,_" Yamamoto replied. Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu. Kyoraku stepped up beside Yamamoto.

"Yama, are you sure about this?" He asked softly, a sad look in his eye. Yamamoto nodded. Ichigo glared at all of them. All of them, excluding one…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia Kuchiki was on her knees, her eyes wide, filled with fear and hurt. She couldn't move. She had been placed under a binding spell. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki was standing next to her. Rukia couldn't break the kido he had placed on her, she couldn't even speak. She looked down on the ground, on the verge of tears.

_Ichigo…no! Why is this happening!? Why!?_

She couldn't do anything. But then again, even if she could, what would she do. Would she stick to her oath? Her oath to serve the Soul Society. Or would she stand by Ichigo? She couldn't answer, her heart was too heavy.

She looked back up at Ichigo, and her heart shattered. She saw the pain in his eyes, the hurt…Everyone was trying to kill him. Allies, people who he had considered friends, people who he had fought and risked his life for…and they had betrayed him. He didn't deserve this. Suddenly she knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do. She had to help him. Her best friend, a person who had always been there for her, who had threw rules and regulation away for her. And she had to do the same.

Suddenly she felt the Kido on her tighten. Her breathing came constricted. Her eyes went up to her brother, he wasn't looking at her. But he somehow must have sensed her decision. And he wasn't going to let her stick to it. She felt tears start to fall. The only thing she could do was look back at Ichigo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this!?" Ichigo demanded again. Yamamoto looked at him. He reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. It was very old looking, it crackled when he opened it.

"These laws have been the base of everything in the Soul Society. Decreed by the first council of Central Forty Six." He opened the Scroll a little more.

"Order Sixty Six, Any Hollow, any person pertaining to a Hollow, or any one relating to Hollow…" Yamamoto looked up.

"Is to be exterminated…" Ichigo stared at the head captain. They were going to kill them, because they were Vizards. Because they were part Hollow. Ichigo just stared at the captain. Silence reigned on for a few minutes.

"This isn't fair…" Ichigo finally said softly. Shinji, who was standing next to him, smirked sadistically.

"Course it ain't, But it the quickest way to get rid of a possible threat, and that's good enough for them,"

"To the group known as the Vizards!" Yamamoto shouted, "Drop you're Zanpakuto and surrender. Or die where you stand!" Nobody did anything. Ichigo gritted his teeth. He clenched the handle of his black blade until his hands started to bleed.

"you…BASTARDS!!!" He roared, letting out a burst of spiritual pressure. Every Soul reaper that wasn't brought to their knees tensed and grabbed their weapons. Ichigo struggle to reign in his power. Eventually he got his spiritual pressure under control. He panted heavily, fury radiating off him. Every Soul Reaper was looking at him. Some with fear, others with sadness. Shinji lowered his weapon slightly he looked over at Ichigo. He could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo…we gotta go…I don't know what you're going to do…but my group can't stay here…" Ichigo didn't look at him. After a minute of silence he spoke.

"Go…don't let them get you," He said. Shinji nodded.

"Right, And good luck with you," Ichigo nodded as well. Suddenly Shinji turned back to his Vizards.

"Well guys! Our jobs done here! Even though I kinda expected a thank you or something, it's fine! Lets leave these Soul Reapers to rot in hell! Let's getta outa here!" Within a blink of an eye all eight of them disappeared. Yamamoto stepped forward.

"After them!" He commanded. A third of the Soul Reapers flash stepped after them. The sounds of the chase soon died away. There were still about sixty Soul Reapers. Ichigo stood their alone, he was looking at the ground.

"Why…" He asked again. Yamamoto looked at him.

"Law," He replied. Ichigo didn't look up.

"Law…?" Yamamoto nodded.

"…I fought for you…I risked my life…to help you….I fought your war…" Ichigo said softly.

"I am sorry. But it has been decreed by the Soul Society, thousands of years ago," Ichigo didn't answer. After a minute Yamamoto spoke again.

"Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, Drop your Zanpakuto and surrender. You will be taken back to the Soul Society…to be executed," Ichigo scowled lightly at the ground,, not being able to hide the pain in his eyes.

"and if I don't…" he asked.

"Then you will be executed here…" Yamamoto answered him. Ichigo said nothing. He didn't move. He just continued to look at the ground. Seconds passed by, Ichigo had said nothing. Every Soul Reaper watched him. Waiting for his response. The seconds continued to pass. Finally, a cold smirk made its way onto Ichigo face. He looked up, fury burning in his eyes. Suddenly his spiritual pressure exploded. Anyone who wasn't at least near a captains level was brought to their knees. The smirk stayed on Ichigo's face as his eyes turned black. A hollow mask formed before his face. Everyone could still feel him smirking at them.

"Catch me if you can," Ichigo seemingly evaporated. No one saw him move. Yamamoto jumped forward.

"STOP HIM!" He roared. Suddenly a section of the Soul Reapers was blasted away, their unconscious bodies flew everywhere. A black blur suddenly appeared on a rooftop a few hundred feet away. Ichigo Kurosaki was suddenly standing there. The Hollow mask fell away from his face. He was still smirking.

"Sorry, But I don't really feel like being executed!" He laughed at them, "So I'm gonna go! Oh and if I ever see anyone of you again, It'll be far too soon!" He turned go to. Suddenly brown eyes med violet…and his façade shattered. His gaze lingered on Rukia for a second, his eyes once again filled with pain and sadness. She looked back at him, her face echoing how he felt. He forced himself to harden his eyes. He turned his back to the Soul Reapers.

"Later," he spat, and disappeared again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- this one's about one way the Soul Reapers might act when the wars over. It not something I see often in fan fiction so I figured I might try it out. It's a little sad I know, but that won't last too. I don't like writing sad stuff. But please review. **


	2. Masked Man

Renji appeared in the middle of Karakura's graveyard. It had been only a half an hour since Ichigo had fought of the Soul Society in the park. Most of the Soul Reapers were sent out to look for him, along with the other Vizards. Renji started to walk along the graves. He gritted his teeth as he walked.

"Damn it Ichigo! Why couldn't you have just come along quietly?" He mumbled to himself. In truth, Renji didn't exactly know how he felt about Ichigo's, as the Soul Society was calling it, desertion. On one hand, Ichigo was his good friend. On the other, he had sworn an oath, along with every Soul Reaper, to serve the Soul Society.

_Then again, I've gone against the Soul Society before. But also, I've seen first-hand how dangerous Ichigo's inner hollow can be._

"Agh! Damn it! I'm getting nowhere with this!" Renji growled angrily to himself.

_Damn it! Screw it! I'll cross that bridge when I get to it! Right now, focus on finding Ichigo! Hopefully before anyone else…_

As much as he tried to, as Renji walked along the graves, he couldn't stop thinking about what he would do when…if…he found Ichigo Kurosaki. Would he stand by his friend and betray the Soul Society, or would he kill probably the second closest friend he had to uphold the oath he had taken.

As Renji walked, thinking about this, one particular grave caught his eye.

"Hmm?" Renji stopped walking and turned.

'**Masaki Kurosaki'**

'**A loving wife and mother'**

'**Died- June 17'**

Renji scowled as he looked at the grave.

"Agh Stupid…! Making me feel all guilty…!"

Renji turned from the grave and quickly walked in the opposite direction, forcing himself not to think about how Ichigo must feel in all of this. He was still grumbling to himself when he heard a voice.

"Hey you over there, why are you in such a rush?" Renji froze. He slowly turned his head. There was a person with his side to Renji, sitting on a gravestone a few dozen feet away. The figure wore a peaceful expression as he stared up at the moon. Renji stared at the guy.

_I didn't even sense his presence…_

"What the hell? Who are you?" Renji demanded.

"My name's Yuzuki, but I like Zuk better," He person replied, not taking his eyes off the moon. Now that Renji looked at him. He could tell that the person was young, around Ichigo's age, or if he was a spirit, no older than a hundred and sixty. He had spiky hair, just like Ichigo's, but it was slightly longer and was black. He wore a something similar to a Soul Reaper uniform, but he also had on a long cape with a hood.

_Who is this guy?_

He was obviously not a regular human…if he was human at all…

"Zuk?" Renji said slowly.

"Yeah, Yuzuki seems rather formal, don't you think?" The person said, still not looking at Renji.

"Um, okay, but why are you in the cemetery at this time of night?" Renji asked. Now that Renji was searching for it, he could find Zuks spiritual pressure, but it was rather strange. It felt, different than most people's spirit pressures. Renji wondered what kind of person this Zuk was.

"You can see the see the stars really well from here tonight," Zuk answered, still staring up at the sky, "You wanna watch them with me?"

"Uh, no thanks…but I have things to do," Renji said.

_Wierdo…_

Renji turned leave, but Zuk stopped him.

"Wait," Renji stopped.

"What?" Renji said, slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering , since you are a Soul Reaper, if you could tell me the location of the Vizards…?" Renji's eyes widened. His hand inched towards Zabimaru's hilt.

"The…Vizards…You know about them?" Renji asked carefully.

"Yeah," Zuk replied.

"Why do you want know where they are?"

"I was thinking I could help them," Renji's eyes widened.

"The Vizards are being hunted down by the Soul Society, and are considered dangerous. Are you saying you're in league with them?" Zuk tore his eyes away from the moon and instead looked down at the ground.

"…There being hunted, huh…Crap...looks like I'm too late…" Zuk mumbled. Renji stared at the guy, a vein starting to throb in his head.

"Hey! I asked you a question! Are you in league with the Vizards!?" Zuk sighed.

"Soul Reapers can be so hasty when dealing with something they know nothing about," He turned to look at Renji, his green eyes glinted strangely in the moonlight, "Don't you think so?" Renji just stared at the person, but he soon narrowed his eyes.

"I'll ask this one more time," Renji said dangerously as he drew his Zanpakuto, "Are you helping the Vizards!?" Zuk raised his eyebrow.

"Not at the moment, I was watching the stars," Renji growled.

"Damn you! You shouldn't test my patience! Maybe you'll answer to my sword," He swung his sword.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" The snake like weapon whipped towards Zuk. Within milliseconds it was only a few feet away from its prey. But right as Zabimaru was only an inch away from Zuks throat, Zuk disappeared.

Zabimaru whipped empty air. Renji's eyes widened in surprise. He called Zabimaru back. As he sheathed his sword he stared at the spot Zuk had been. As he stared he could only think one thing.

_Who the hell was that!?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rukia….You look so lovely…" Kon mumbled in sleep, "…You too…Orihime…" A gigantic grin suddenly broke out on his face.

"Ahh…You two are soooo beautiful… and…" Something caused the sleeping mod sole to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly. A scowling Soul Reaper was standing over him.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Kon shouted in surprise. Ichigo scowled and grabbed Kon by the shirt.

"Can it Kon! Keep it down!" Kon calmed down, sort of…

"Ahha…Ichigo…I didn't think you'd be back for a while…" Ichigo frowned and let go of Kon. He turned around, not facing Kon. He didn't speak for a minute.

"Take care of my family, Kon, until I get back." Kon's eyes widened.

"Wha?"

"I'm going away for a while, and I don't know when I'll be back," Ichigo interrupted.

"What are you talking about Ichigo!?" Kon said. Ichigo turned to face him. His face was hard.

"The Soul Society is hunting me down, because I'm a Vizard," Ichigo told Kon.

"Hunting you down?" Ichigo nodded.

"So I have to leave, so I don't endanger my family or friends,"

"What about Rukia! Won't she help you," Ichigo turned away from Kon again. When he spoke it was just a whisper.

"She can't betray the Soul Society…" He said. His voice got even quieter, "…and I wouldn't want her too…" He sighed and turned back to Kon.

"So I've got to go alone," He said.

"But where will you…"

"I don't know," Ichigo interrupted again. "I'll figure that out, but I need you to look out for my family,"

"Woah, wait Ichigo, You can't just spring this on me now!"

"We don't have any time!" Ichigo said harshly. Kon's eyes widened.

"Wha? What do you…?"

"Because they're already here," Ichigo looked out his window. Just in time to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Soi Fon walking down the street toward his house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Authors Note- wow, a lot people liked this. So I'm gonna continue with it. Ichigo was kinda ooc for this chapter, but then he was just betrayed by a lot of friends so you can't really blame him. Don't worry he'll be back to normal in no time. Oh yeah, I totally copied Zuks entrance in this fic. I challenge you to see if you can find where from. **


End file.
